1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to power converters, and more specifically to controllers for switched mode power converters.
2. Background
Electronic devices use power to operate. Switched mode power converters are commonly used due to their high efficiency, small size and low weight to power many of today's electronics. Conventional wall sockets provide a high voltage alternating current. In a switching power converter a high voltage alternating current (ac) input is converted to provide a well regulated direct current (dc) output through an energy transfer element. In operation, a switch is utilized to provide the desired output by varying the duty cycle (typically the ratio of the ON time of the switch to the total switching period), varying the switching frequency or varying the number of pulses per unit time of the switch in a switched mode power converter.
The switched mode power converter also includes a controller. Output regulation may be achieved by sensing and controlling the output in a closed loop. The controller may receive a signal representative of the output and the controller varies one or more parameters in response to the signal to regulate the output to a desired quantity. Various modes of control may be utilized such as pulse width modulation (PWM) control or ON/OFF control.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.